


Hit Me Where I'm Weak

by becbecboom



Category: Music RPF, Taylor Swift (Musician)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 19:06:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6578806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/becbecboom/pseuds/becbecboom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taylor asks Chloe to appear in the 'Bad Blood' video.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hit Me Where I'm Weak

"It's a concept," Taylor says, raising her fork, taking a bite of her salad. Chloe watches her mouth as she chews and swallows. When she's done, she dabs her narrow lips with a napkin. "We're all, like, super spies," she continues, "and we work together."

"I don't know," Chloe says, as politely as she can.

"Selena's doing it." Taylor smiles, but Chloe observes that the expression lacks any kind of warmth. "Everyone's doing it."

Chloe has to consciously stop herself from rolling her eyes, because as if that's an argument that would ever convince her to do _anything_. "I don't think it's my kind of thing," she says.

"That's okay," Taylor says, lightly, but Chloe can see she's irritated. "So what is your kind of thing, then?"

"I don't know." Chloe shrugs, because she doesn't like this girl. Too pretty, too perfect, and Chloe's not about to waste her time explaining her passions to someone this seemingly vapid.

But, after lunch, she still invites Taylor back to her hotel room.

She's so tall that Chloe has to tilt her head up to kiss her, neck at an angle uncomfortable enough that she doesn't linger, hustling them over to the bed.

Taylor gives her a triumphant look. "Eager," she notes.

 _Don't flatter yourself_ , Chloe would like to tell her, but that wouldn't be fooling anyone. 

"Why don't you shut up and take off your clothes?" is what she says, instead.

Taylor grins in reply, hands at the buttons of her shirt.


End file.
